flimflamvivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Monte Carlo
|filminglocation= Monte Carlo |seasonrun= May __, 2018 – |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Survivor: Monte Carlo is the first season of the Flimflam Series, which began on May __, 2018. Production This season features eighteen castaways, divided into three tribes of six. The tribes are named after __________. They are _____, wearing yellow, _____, in green, and _____, with purple. Applications opened on May __, 2018, closing _____ weeks later on May __, 2018. The full cast of 18 was announced on May __, 2018, _____ days before the season premiered on May __. This season was produced and hosted by Nick Mana, with production assistance from Adrian Miller and Nick Kazuto. Twists * Three-Tribe Format: The castaways were divided into three tribes instead of the usual two. * Blackjack Idols: In order to receive a hidden immunity idol clue, castaways from the winning tribe must compete against the host in a simple game of blackjack. Win the hand and you get a clue. If a castaway is lucky enough to get 21, they will receive an idol straight up. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 1' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 2' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 3' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 4' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 5' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 6' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 7' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 8' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 9' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 10' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 11' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 12' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 13' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 14' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 15' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 16' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 17' Age, Location | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;width:80px;"|'Player 18' Age, Location | | | |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game } | rowspan=2 | rowspan=2| | rowspan=2| 1st Voted Out Day ? |- | |} Voting Table } TBD}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | |- | | align="left"| Player 1 | |- | | align="left"| Player 2 | |- | | align="left"| Player 3 | |- | | align="left"| Player 4 | |- | | align="left"| Player 5 | |- | | align="left"| Player 6 | |- | | align="left"| Player 7 | |- | | align="left"| Player 8 | |- | | align="left"| Player 9 | |- | | align="left"| Player 10 | |- | | align="left"| Player 11 | |- | | align="left"| Player 12 | |- | | align="left"| Player 13 | |- | | align="left"| Player 14 | |- | | align="left"| Player 15 | |- | | align="left"| Player 16 | |- | | align="left"| Player 17 | |- | | align="left"| Player 18 | |} Category:Seasons